comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2018-05-10 - Bright New Student
The train ride from New York City was uncomfortable for Jeniri. Well, actually, she has some bruises that make sitting down (or even lying down) a bit uncomfortable. Darn magical beast. At least the others brought her back to Earth after hey finished on Elfheim. That was not the ONLY reason she as uncomfortable though, she had to make sure, the whole trip, not to use her powers noticeably. The best she could do is work on storing light for the whole trip, that is not very visible, and while absorbing and storing light she can not use her other powers. So she gets to Westchester, and has to hire a cab to get to the School. She go dropped off with her bags and presses the buzzer, hopefully someone will let her in. Sam Guthrie is in today. He hasn't gone out much lately at all, really. He just hasn't had the motivation for wandering that usually possesses him, so instead he's been shut in harassing Hank and indulging in his wine collection. A different sort of adventuring. Sam, also known as Cannonball, answers the door after the second buzz. He's sans any sort of headgear, obvious with the way he runs his hand through his blonde hair as he cracks the door,"Hullo, welcome to the Xavier's Institute. How may we help, miss?" Pixie needs to have some dinner. She has some in a very casual way. Floating along the grounds, she has a hamburger in her hands, nibbling it as she floats along. Running into Sam and someone who isn't exactly easy to see, she blinks. "Well goodness." Jeniri looks up shyly, "Um, hi. My parents called ahead to get me in. My name is Jeniri Elgin. I am not sure what they said about me." She is a bit shy around good looking boys, especially ones a bit older than her. "Don't run in the halls, Jerry," Emma says to one of the children heading away from class. Her voice is mild. Her mannerisms civil. The boy turns white with fear and instantly reduces to a walking pace, eyes desperately searching for the direction that gets him out of Emma's sight most quickly. "That's better, yes," Emma says as Jerry turns a corner out of sight. She heads off to her own affairs, only to spot Pixie and Sam. "Mr. Guthrie. Ms. Gwynn." She bares her teeth in the socially mandated smile of greeting that does not reach her eyes. The eyes that slide over to the newcomer, and develop some warmth. Some. "Ms. Elgin, welcome to the X-Institute. I shan't bother with the boring full name under the assumption you've probably seen and heard it a thousand times with the interminable forms." Crud. The White Queen is on the board, and the Friendly Neighborhood Checker Chip needs to make a graceful exit. He REALLY doesn't want to have to explain how he got Gabby / Honey Badger involved in fighting a bunch of meth dealers. Bunch of Walter-White-Wannabes. With submachine guns. Well, the kid is safe in her room, and it is time for him to swing away before he gets noticed by the wrong person... Sam Guthrie turns at the sound of Emma's voice, and gives a curt nod of formality to the Ethics Professor/Intro to Engineering Professor of the Institute. And assistant Headmistress. And Child Psychologist. Anywho. His own emotions are very neatly tucked away for the occasion. Sam turns back to Jeniri, being older yes. And somewhat taller and broader than most in these parts as well. Better looking is subjective, but he wont argue that. He smiles a bit and offers with a sideways glance conveying a question as much to Emma as to Jenny, "Won't y'come in then?" Pixie gives a polite wave to Emma. She isn't sure what to think of the woman, despite everything. You just... it's hard to say. The whole murder thing made her uneasy, even if revelations were made later. But then her attention turns primarily to Jeniri. "Welcome," she smiles. "It's good you made it." Jenny picks up her bags with a slight grunt of pain...the bruises on her body make it a bit uncomfortable to carry the weight. Objectively, it ia a good lesson on the limits of her defenses, but subjectively being hit by the tail of a a 12 meter long snake with Asgardian strength was...well...a pain in the tail. Jeniri gingerly enters through the gate and then looks at the winged girl in some startlement. It is one thing to be told this is a place for special children like herself...and another to actually see it first hand. "Don't be so quick to leave Mr. P.... Spider-Man," Emma says, her casual 'slip' a veiled threat. "It sounds like we have a lot to talk about. We don't talk often enough, you and I. Which is tragic given how important you've become to someone that's as close to family for me as I can get." Yeah, there's a distinctly threatening vibe there... One matched by her staring directly where he's chosen to conceal himself. Then she turns to face Jeniri again. "I'm Emma Frost of too many boring titles to bother with but the one most important to your situation: Assistant Headmistress. Your paperwork preceded you. Your temporary accommodation has been arranged pending observation of interactions and assignment of permanent accommodation." A thick manila envelope practically materializes in her hands. (WHERE does she hide these things!?) "This is your orientation package and, I'm afraid, we've been a bit remiss in assigning you an orientation coach." Her eyes turn to take in Pixie and Sam again. "Perhaps we can get a temporary volunteer?" she muses. Spider-Man froze. Busted. Could he run? No, he may be dim on a lot of subjects, but you don't need an IQ of 250 to realize you can't outrun a telepath like Emma Frost. You usually end up failing, and look stupid doing it. He peers out from behind the side of the building. He wished he'd worn the Iron Spider suit, but wish in one hand, yada yada yada. He drops lightly to the ground, his face hidden but his body language matching the sheepish tone of his voice. "Uhhh...hi." So much for the prestige of being an Avenger. Sam Guthrie tries. He really does try to hide the smirk that emerges when Emma calls out the wall crawler. First there was a brief bit of confusion over who she was talking to, one never can tell where telepaths are concerned, but then it became obvious. A moment after he manages to suppress this and recover formal bearing as appropriate for the situation, Sam offers with outstretched hand,"Ah don't mind, Ms Frost." Pixie takes another bite from her hamburger, then puts a hand to herself. "Me, orientation coach? I.. I was just having dinner," she smiles, shifting her feet a little (which is odd since she's floating). "I can help a little bit, but I'm not... I'm not prepared." Jeniri relaxes a bit from holding her powers back...it seems less important here. A small golden faerie appears, tethered to Jeniri by a golden thread, and flits around for a moment before she dismisses it, "Sorry about that, if I do not watch myself, I tend to manifest what I am thinking about." "Hello ... Spider-Man. Glad you could join us." Irony practically drips from Emma's voice, forming near-visible icicles. Then the warmth returns, directed, astonishingly, even at Sam. "Samuel, that is a wonderful offer. Thank you very much. And you too, Megan. It's this spirit of welcoming that makes Xavier's the truly special place it is." If there's sarcasm there, it's well-concealed. "Ms. Elgin, Samuel and Megan will act temporarily as your orientation coaches--and this can be rendered full-time if all parties agree. We try very hard to make integration to our little ... family ... as comfortable as possib..." The antics of the faerie appearing give Emma pause. The explanation engenders an eyebrow raise, a glance at Pixie, a smile, quickly suppressed, and a short fit of suspiciously timed coughing. "Smoking's going to be the death of me," she mutters, lying through her teeth, returned once again to the smiling mask. Ah, Spider-Man. In over your head...for the second time today. Kara gave him this feeling without meaning to, so was too wholesome and kind for that. This woman, on the other hand, makes him feel like he did when he was 11 and blew out all the basement windows. No wonder she was in charge. He doesn't say anything else, for the moment, waiting to be drawn in...or simply dismissed after she's had her say...or worse. Yep. Next time, DEFINITELY the Iron Spider suit. Sam Guthrie squints at the faerie, and the accompanying explanation. He hmms a touch, then reinforces Emma's intro in his own fashion,"Ayup, as Ms Frost was sayin'. It's pretty painless here. By design. Ah mahself am the flight instructor. Well, 'A' flight instructor. There's a couple of us here, 'cause of the population an' variety y'see. Ms Kinney an' Logan are the primary personal defense instructors, Hank Mccoy is the senior civics and mathematics instructor, an' Kurt Wagner is the secondary history instructor. Ms Grey an' Professor Xavier bein' primary." Pixie looks to Sam, nodding and smiling. "Thank goodness someone is prepared," she smiles. Then looking to Jeniri, gesturing to Sam with her hamburger. "He'll be able to take care of you. It'll be fine." Munch. Jeniri grunts, "Mmmmm, I suppose I will need flight training...I was pretty good in school, I am fifteen but was already a senior. Of course, with schools these days, being ahead of the class is easy enough." This school promises to be a bit more challenging than the last. She adds, "I suppose the combat training would not be a bad thing either...if I knew how to fight better I might not be bruised today." "I was sincerely hoping the bruising wasn't abuse," Emma says quietly, regarding Jeniri thoughtfully. "Many of our students come from environs where their talents lead to such. It breaks my heart when that happens." She closes her eyes a moment, then reopens them. "Among my list of boring titles here is school counselor. If you need to talk of this kind of thing, my divan is always available. I sincerely hope, however, that you do not need to speak to me in that capacity; that you have had a wonderful, supportive childhood." Sam Guthrie nods in agreement with Emma on this point, having come from such a childhood himself way out in the Kentucky boondocks. Hence his southern fried accent. Sam folds his arms loosely, brow knitting at the report of bruising. He'd noticed her posture, but didn't know till now the cause of it owing to his own lack of penetrating faculties. He notes,"If that ain't the case, we do have legal aid on retainer. Don't be afraid to speak at her or Professor Xavier 'bout it." Pixie munches the rest of her hamburger, and sighs. "Yes, hopefully now that you're here, you won't need to worry about fighting anymore. At least, unless you want to. It's your choice. Pardon me though while I go wash up." "Oh my parents are not abusive. A Bit overprotective since my sister disappeared, but also busy with their own lives," Jeniri thinks about how often one or even both parents has to work late. They have minor but important positions that sometimes call for long hours. "No, I got roped in by a magic spell cast by a guy called Archmage to go on a trip to Elfheim. Turns out, they needed me because I knew what they were fighting. If I had been smarter I would have flown out of range BEFORE luring Madcoil out of his lair." Jeniri explains. The tension that had been building up in Emma as she pondered the significance of the bruising vanishes visibly -- she almost slumps (if 'slumping' can mean a 2 degree shift of the neck forward) -- upon hearing the news that it was only combat. Fights and injuries happen, after all. "I'm happy to hear that, Ms. Elgin, then. It is nice to hear of parents who support those of us with special traits instead of abusing and trying to murder them." That face looks like it's made of steel now. Along with the eyes behind it. A sore spot has been touched. And she touched it herself. Forcibly shaking off the dark mood, Emma brightens up. "Samuel, I can't think of anybody in whose hands I'd rather place Ms. Elgin than yours. I leave you two to proceed as you best think. I would strongly recommend accommodation and tidying up first, and perhaps accelerate the medical evaluation given the bruising." Emma then turns to the other one present. "Mr. P ... Spider-Man, I'd like to have a chat with you about my daughter-of-sorts: Young Gabrielle. I understand she has taken somewhat of a shine to you and that misadventure now abounds. Perhaps we could talk about a few issues?" Beat. "And would you care to discuss it in the presence of my fiance--Logan--or with just me? Your choice." The smile is not a pleasant one. It's the smile of a predator baring teeth while playing with prey animals. Wow. She's good. With a little help from her students, she has managed to recreate the experience in complete detail. Exit Spider-Man, stage left. His understudy, regular old non-powered Peter "Wallflower" Parker, is being forced to take the stage. The kinder, gentler, more compassionate Flash Thompson doesn't exist yet. No powers, no webshooters, and smarts don't matter. He is under someone's thumb, a source of amusement for others, and non-existent to the rest. Peter Parker, welcome back to high school. "Yes, ma'am," says a very cowed Spider-Man. Sam Guthrie nods and smiles genially at the sideshow presently underway even as he maneuvers closer to the new student, arms unfolding to slide his hands into his pockets with the papers under arm as he effects the scarcely noticeable shift to informal Sam,"Well then. Ms Elgin? Wanna get the paperwork outta the way or handle the tour? Either way, first stop is the infirmary just so ya know." Jeniri says, "Most folks call me Jenny. I was just wondering if I could do the paperwork by using my powers, but I don't think I could create a pen with actual ink in it. Paperwork is NOT my favorite past-time, but I guess we should finish it first. My problem was assuming that my Multispectral Shield...well that is what Doctor Spectrum called his amd my powers seem a lot like his...anyeay I assumed that a shield that is bulletproof is also proof against the sheer force of the lashing tail of a 40 foot long monster. The shield stood up to the blow just fine, but if you have ever been in a car crash with an airbag, you know you still get bruised." "So ... Spider-Man ... I generally approve of young Gabrielle getting friends. She needs some who are not animals. You qualify, if only just." That acid is just a-drippin' there. "I appreciate that you are taking care of Gabrielle and easing her into having a social life, friends, and people to pester who aren't me." And there it is. The cat's out of the bag. "But ... and I say this knowing that she is difficult to deflect once set in motion ... I would generally prefer it ..." The face flushes bright crimson. The eyes burn red, glowing with the fires of Hell. The body grows a full foot in height. Fangs grow out of Emma's mouth. (Well, that's what those who lack mental shields will see at any rate.) "... that you NOT take her into active firefights with criminals and drug dealers!" The venom is literally dripping now. And then it's gone. It's back to Emma, dignified, a paragon of politesse. "Do we have an understanding ... Spider-Man?" Spider-Man shudders. Visibly. "Yes, ma'am. I promise." Oh, yeah. He's learned his lesson. And he knows exactly what to do from now on. He'll call Jean tomorrow. Break the news to her. If she says anything, he'll just tell her to talk to the ruler of the roost, here. Because he is never going to come back here. "Message received and understood." Sam Guthrie continues to smile in as beneficent a manner as he knows how as he escorts Jenny to the clinic. Yes, the mansion has its own clinic, and replies,"Not a problem at all. Y'can fill it out there. Ah ain't heard of this Doctor Spectrum, so that'll get passed along. Ah'm sure ah ain't the only one. Sounds interestin', there's a few that can do similar things with stuff like Darkforce. Ms Grey does that with telekinesis." Jeniri shrugs, "Doctor Spectrum was a two-bit villain mostly. Well a fairly potent villain, but not very effective, fought Iron Man a few times and pretty much lost every time. Mostly could produce stuff out of solid light. That is what I do too."